


Plunge

by thundercaya



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Cole face his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegeminisage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage/gifts).



Cole had absolutely no idea where they were going, but he wasn’t about to ask. Jack wasn’t the kind to be spontaneous or romantic, so if the man wanted to surprise him, Cole intended to let him. They sat in silence for the majority of the ride, not even the radio playing, because this far out all it picked up was static. When Jack finally pulled off the main road, Cole couldn’t see why; this smaller road looked no different from any of the one’s they’d already passed, leading into the mass of trees.The road ended in a small clearing, and Jack parked the car, climbing out.

“Let’s go,” he said, and once Cole was out of the car as well, Jack led the way down a path too narrow for his vehicle. It wasn’t much longer before they came out of the woods and onto a large lake.

Cole froze in his tracks, staring for a moment out at the expanse of blue water and the short pier just ahead of him that led out to it.

“Jack,” he said, finally, turning toward him. “What are we—”

In that moment that Cole had been distracted, Jack stripped down to his shorts, and before Cole could finish the question, he ran for the pier and jumped off the edge into the water. Cole cringed against the splash, though he wasn’t anywhere near enough for it to hit him. He did move closer a moment later, however, to see Jack as he came back up from under the water.

“Come here, Cole,” Jack said.

“N-no, I—”

“Come closer, Cole. I can’t hear you.”

Cole moved cautiously toward the pier. He glanced at Jack then stepped onto it, inching forward until he was near the end, though not close enough that Jack could grab his ankles and pull him in. Not that Cole thought Jack would do that, but… one could never be too careful around water.

“All right,” Cole said. “I’m here.”

“Good,” Jack said. “Now take off your clothes and get in.”

“Jack, I can’t,” Cole said as he took a step back.

“Well, you need to,” Jack said. “I swear to God, Cole, you’re the only Marine in the goddamn world who doesn’t know how to swim.”

“That suits me just fine,” Cole said, taking another step.

“It doesn’t suit me,” Jack said. “Jesus, Cole, you’re in control now, but you know you can always end up in the water against your will.”

Jack had a point. A very salient point, but that didn’t make Cole any more eager to get in while he could help it.

“Come on,” Jack said, uncharacteristically gentle. “I’ll show you.”

Cole took a few breaths and finally nodded. He undressed down to his shorts, steeled himself, then moved to a sitting position so he could lower himself off the dock.

“No,” Jack said, and Cole froze, looking at him. “Jump in.”

“Jack, I—”

“Cole. Jump in.”

Cole got back to his feet, peered down at the lake, then glanced at Jack, treading water.

“How deep is it?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jack said.

“Of course it matters, Jack.”

“No it doesn’t,” Jack insisted. “Because if you go under, I won’t let you stay there.”

Cole looked at him a moment longer, then looked out across the lake to the trees on the other side. Really, despite the practicality of Jack’s intentions, this was the most romantic place the man had ever taken him, and because of those intentions, the most loving thing he’d ever done.

“All right,” Cole said, and Jack swam aside to give him room. Cole took one more calming breath, took a few steps back, then ran the length of the pier, taking in breath when he reached the edge, feeling Jack beside him when he took the plunge.


End file.
